


Waking Up

by Um_Lol



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Exes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot, Sad Ending, although mostly angst tho, i dont know how to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: For the first time, Bonnie felt safe in her arms, and didn’t have to worry about anything. She wanted this to last forever...But it didn’t.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was just supposed to be writing practise but it ended up being better than i thought so i think it’s post worthy :p. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Bonnie felt warm, glancing up and seeing Marcy holding her. Giving her a confused expression, she heard Marcy let out a laugh. How did she get here? Although, Bonnie wasn’t going to complain about cuddles from Marceline, that’s for sure. It felt nice, she hadn’t remembered how this felt in a long time. And how much she missed it. Honestly, she wished she could spend eternity like this, without having to deal with all her princess duties. But all good things must come to an end eventually...

“Aww, you’re finally awake Bonnie,” she said, whilst kissing her forehead, giggling at the flustered noises the princess made, “How come you’re so adorable?”

Bonnie tried to come up with a response, but was only interrupted by more kisses. She blushed profusely, before smiling to herself. She then felt Marceline nuzzle her neck, gently pressing kisses here and there. Glob, she missed physical affection so much, even if it were just for an evening or so, it’d feel like forever to Bonnie. Sighing in content, she was sure nothing bad could possibly happen. It felt like for once everything was safe, and nothing could ruin this moment. She was safe in her arms. They both didn’t need to say anything, just enjoying eachother’s company. And Bonnibel loved it.

“I love you,” Bonnie whispered, breaking the peaceful silence.

“I woke up, but why won’t you?” Marceline said out of the blue, with a slight angry tone to it.

She flinched. What did she mean? The only thing that popped into her mind was the song that-

She opened her eyes. Oh. Oh, that wasn’t real. Of course it wasn’t. It was just a dream. A meaningless dream. She was still wearing her shirt, and clutched onto it, whilst curling up in her bed. It was the only thing she had of Marcy. She brought it close to her, inhaling. Why did she have to wake up? It was all perfect. Too perfect. She still wanted so badly to be in Marcy’s arms, and have her kiss her again. Grumbling at her own thoughts, and how it couldn’t happen, ever. She couldn’t keep it in anymore, and quiet sobs echoed in the room.

She wanted all of it to be real. But it wasn’t. None of it was real and could never be real, and she needed to wake up. So, why did she still not want to wake up?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @um-l0l


End file.
